Kazuya Yamamura
is a first-year student from Saint Ishiyama Academy who looks up to thugs and gangs and wants to become a delinquent himself. He deeply admires Tatsumi Oga as the best hoodlum around and their first contact is when Oga and Aoi Kunieda save him and his friend Azusa Fujisaki from harassment by Teimou Tech students. Appearance Yamamura is a tall and mildly muscular teenager who often dresses in the school uniform of St. Ishiyama High. He has short, spiky orange hair (which he dyed), brown eyes, and red piercings on his ears. Befitting the stereotypical delinquent, Yamamura also has dull eyes. According to an image flashback of Azusa's, Yamamura used to have a black, combed back hairstyle and wore glasses giving him the stereotypical "good hardworking student" look. Until he started looking up to delinquents and had the aforementioned changes to his appearance during summer break. Personality He then vows to Oga and begs to become his underling. After some insistence and flattery, Oga ends up accepting his company. He also admires Furuichi, much to the latter's delight, calling him "The Strategist Furuichi" as he thinks that he plans strategies when Oga is fighting. His plot role so far has been mostly comic relief and as an information source on the Six Knights. Plot Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Mobichi Arc While Yamamura walks around Saint Ishiyama's buildings with Azusa, they notice Furuichi walking nearby. The two approach the fellow first-year who asks them whether there has been a lot of bugs around the school recently; looking around, neither Yamamura or Azusa can see bugs. They are left puzzled when Furuichi adds that there is a lot beside them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Page 13 '' Saint Saint X'mas Arc Yamamura and Azusa meet with Furuichi in the hallways. He asks the two about the Saint Saint X'mas competition that will take place on Christmas Eve. Remembering about it, the two childhood friends suddenly reveal that they will be participating together; afterward, they tug on Furuichi's scarf to prevent him from running away, with Yamamura asking him as to why he is trying to escape from them. They explain that the competition is not exclusive for actual couples although Yamamura states that relationships do form following the event. His words prompt Azusa to ask him about his intentions, causing Yamamura to feel embarrassed and look away from her, whilst Furuichi mocks them both.''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 1-2 '''' Powers & Abilities Though Yamamura shows no physical strength, he finds he has potential and asks Oga to train him. However, no results have been shown as Oga has not even considered training him. However, it is shown that he will attempt to fight in order to protect someone, an allusion to something Oga once said to Tōjō. On a side note, in Episode 52 it reveals he has a recorder, so he may be able to play it. Relationships Azusa Fujisaki Azusa is a childhood friend of Yamamura. He considers her to be only that and is not embarrassed to say so, however, he remains oblivious to the advances she makes. He takes her as a very good friend whom he wants to protect and keep away from harsh delinquent matters. Fujisaki affectionately calls him by his nickname "Kazu". Tatsumi Oga Yamamura's role model in being a delinquent, he is determined to learn everything there is from being a delinquent from Oga. Though initially reluctant to accept him, Yamamura compliments Oga to the verge of him actually smiling. This results in Oga, without thinking, accepting him a "disciple". He affectionately addresses Oga as "Bro" and requested both he and Furuichi call him "Kazu". Takayuki Furuichi When Oga reveals his newfound discipline, Furuichi initially mocks him for taking him in. Once again, Yamamura compliments Furuichi on the verge of smiling. The two have been steady acquaintances with Yamamura often looking up to Furuichi for strategies and guidance in which the latter responds on instinct. He refers to Furuichi as "The strategist". Quotes *"Hey Bro!" - When addressing Oga *"JOWA!!!" - While using his "technique" Oga taught him) Trivia *Kazuya barely resembles Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Saint Ishiyama Academy